


Pocky Game - Phan | Collab Fic

by JulienneJc



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulienneJc/pseuds/JulienneJc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Dan goes shopping and Phil picks up some pocky. Wonder what kind of game could they play with some of the chocolate Japanese treats O. o</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocky Game - Phan | Collab Fic

Phil: Dan, wasn't there cereal yesterday?

Dan: I don't know

Phil: I thought we bought a family size one

Dan: Noo, you were probably just dreaming

Phil: You sure you didn't go and hide it on me like a squirrel?

Dan: Yeah, you can check my room

Phil: *makes squirrel sound*

Dan: Oh my god you wierdo

Phil: Alrighty

Dan: Go ahead

Phil: You're the one that hiding cereal from me XD Okay (goes into Dan's room and snoops around for cereal)

Dan: I'M NOT HIDING CEREAL YOU WERE SLEEP EATING OR SOMETHING

Phil: Find you win this round, Flamo! That makes sense

Dan: Shut up, Philgon Yeah, toldya

Phil: We should go shopping for more!

Dan: You can do it

Phil: Daaaannnn~! Why don't you wanna come? We can check if they have those japanese snacks!

Dan: Okay, you have to get me clothes though

Phil: Fiinne~ But you're buying the cereal

Dan: Ugh, okay now fetch my clothes peasant

Jule: (What store has Clothes, Japanese snacks and Cereal? XD)

Phil: No! I am not your peasant!

Rowan: (man idk make it up)

Dan: Yes you are, slave now go!

Jule: (The Clapanereal)

Phil: I don't wanna go! You can't make me!

Dan: Please? *cute smile* For your master? That sounded weird nevermind

Phil: Fine, Wait, I forgot what was I doing? (laughs)

Dan: Omg, (giggle) getting me clothes

Phil: Oh riiiight! Yes, master (picks up clothes of the ground and throws it in Dan's face) there   
you go! (giggles while cover mouth with hand)

Dan: Rude...*Slight blush* You can stop calling me that

Phil: Wat? Ohhh I'm sorry master! Hey! If you keep calling me peasant than what do I call you than?

Dan: Hmm...*mumbles: silly peasant boy*

Phil: What? (furrows eyebrows)?

Dan: Oh, nothing, just talking to myself. So, where are we headed? *nervous laughter*

Phil: Ummmm There's this new store where they combine a grocery store, foreign mark and a clothing   
department! It's like a new genetically modified creature! Ruuraar~!

Dan: Oh okay, I'll get dressed and we'll go. * shuffles to the bathroom * be right back

Phil: K k! um (nervous laugh) I'll get ready too?

Dan: *slams door* *mumbles: stupid freaking Phil, why do I have to like him so much...I gotta make   
him say it again though..."*

Phil: (waiting awkward, thinks to self: I should tell Dan he looks nice or that I like him. No I can't just outright say it.... Can I?:) starts to fiddle with an object on Dan's desk

Dan: *comes out of the bathroom with only pants on* Phil, where's my shirt

Phil: Uhhhh O//O Um (grabs a random shirt) here! That should work!..... I think

Dan:* grabs* hmm, okay

Phil: Yep!

Dan: *puts on* it's really small, Omg wtf is this

Phil: (looks confused on what Phil, himself said about the shirt)

Dan: *take the shirt off* that's your shirt that was too small for you. Remember?

Phil: (Phil then proceeded to imagine a floating shirt working as a clerk at a grocery store. The shirt clerk as one of those fake glasses and mustache) Oh! Sorry! Wait... Why was it in your room?

Dan: *blushes and starts looking at his socks* I don't know, I uh...probably mistook it for my shirt, duh. Why else idiot.

Phil: Ohkay? Ummm, do you want me to get you a shirt from your closet?

Dan: No, just get out I'll be there in a second

Phil: ohkay! (hops/skips?* to the lounge)

Dan: *thinking : I'm so stupid, ohmygosh " * *comes out in 5 minutes with a new shirt* 

Phil: Hey, your shirt looks good on you! (laughs nervously)

Dan: Thanks...You look cu-nice...

Phil: Thank you. (blushes a bit) You.... ready to go?

Dan: Yeah, let's go. * grabs random coat and starts out*

Phil: yay! I am going to load our carts with so many snacks! (follow behind)

Dan: * for thé whole trip to the market, there was uncomfortable tension*

Phil: (and a very awkward silence and awkward of starting conversation but ended too quickly)

Dan: Hmm..

Phil: Yes?

Dan: *side glances* *mumbles : Will you hold my hand..."*

Phil: Who's stan?

Dan: *grabs hand and looks out the window* don't say anything

Phil: Uh O//O Okay! (slowly claps hand around Dan's hand)

Dan: *tenses* your hand..

Phil: What about it?

Dan: It's warm... and....nevermind

Phil: No no, go on?

Dan: It's warm..and...*red faced* it's kinda like making me feel safe...

Phil: Your hand is warm too, it's like a warm kitten! (face is red but smiling)

Dan: Oh...Okay...* puts hand back on him lap* When will we be there?

Phil: Umm LOL few more minutes, I'm guessing

Dan: Okay. * thinking: how can he go back like nothing happened? "*

Phil: (freaks out in head: Oh my god! Oh my god! We hold hands! His hand is so soft!!) *stares   
blankly out of window*

Dan: *walking into the store*

Phil: Okay, first thing is cereal!

Dan: What kind?

Phil: Wheaties, duh!

Dan: Alright, onward!

Phil: Okay! DUn dundorro! Where too?

Dan: Wherever the cereal is?

Phil: Ummm (looks at sign) I think it’s down this aisle?

Dan: Okay, I'm gonna get some other stuff, let's meet... hmm..* points to the bathroom sign* over   
there in soon as we get our stuff

Phil: Okay! Race ya! (runs down the cereal aisle) :D

Dan: Ohmygosh, okay *runs to the ice cream aisle*

Phil: (grabs box of wheaties and rests for a bit until running back to the bathroom sign) 

Dan: *grabs chocolate and vanilla Ice cream and sits down in a small place where you can't see* man I just wanna sleep...and wanna hear Phil say it....No, snap out of it that's weird. *get up and starts running*

Phil: (Phil gets distracted by the numerous colours of flavours for pocky! He thinks: Maybe I can convince Dan to play the Pocky game with me.... Is that weird? *shrugs and grabs few flavours*)

Dan: *pants* okay, I'm at the bathroom know when is Phil gonna be here... hmm...*goes into the bathroom and locked the stall* I'm okay..

Phil: *goes to the bathroom sign and waits for Dan: Where is he? Shouldn't he be back? Maybe I should go looking for him.... or well?*

Dan: *sings a short song he made up quietly: Philly you silly boy you don't think I'm anything more than a friend but I would tell you we should be more than this... hmhhhmmm" I gotta see if Phils here yet

Phil: *hears a tune in the bathroom: Is that Dan? *walks over to the stall and tries to listen on the words*

Dan: Hmm..no hell come in to get me... * sings more: Philly you're my best friend lend me your hand and let's just sit here forever" Man, I hope he doesn't hear me...

Phil: (walks into stall) Dan? You in here?

Dan: Ah! * oh nononono what do I say * Uh, yeah I'll be right out

Phil: Okay! I'll be out there! (walks out: Was he singing about me? HE said best friend? No he   
might said Pest friend? RIght? No...?) *Looks down at Pocky* (Thinks: Well now I'm hungry

Dan: *Nononono....Please I hope he didn't hear me.. First I hold his hand and then I sing a cheesy love song I wrote for him?! * walks out*

Phil: Hi! let's go home, I'm hungry and I want to devour all these pocky flavours! Nom

Dan: Okay... How much pocky did you get Jesus christ!?

Phil: Ummmmmm What pocky?

Dan: Mmhm, let's go

Phil: yay! (follows behind)

*IN THE CAR~~*

Phil: (starts to open one of the pocky) Want one?

Dan: Sure, feed me. *open mouth*

Phil: um okay? (puts pocky in Dan's mouth) Hey! Uh I'll ask when we're home

Dan: Okay, you do that…. Or ask now

Phil: I'll ask when we get home 

Jule: (wait who's driving?)

Rowan: (uhmm....God? Yeah)

Dan: Alright

Phil: (they're home and no one questions who's driving any further! yay! They walk to the kitchen to sort the food?)

Dan: Let's eat pocky! What kind did you get

Phil: I got strawberry, caramel, cookies and cream, green tea and the ever so famous, Chocolate! :D

Dan: Ohh, I want caramel *I wonder why he got so many, probably just Ina pocky trance *

Phil: I actually haven't tried caramel, so I'm excited what that tastes like! And the cookie&creme   
one too (opens caramel one)

Dan: *should I ask him to play the pocky game?* Hey uh..Phil?

Phil: Mmm? (turns with a pocky in his mouth

Dan: *blush* Do you wanna...Uh..

Phil: mmm? (tilts head)

Dan: Wanna play a game?

Phil: (bits a piece of pocky off) Sure! Oh that uh (Blushes) reminds me that I uh.... wanted to ask you something

Dan: Yeah? What's that?

Phil: I just wanted to see if you wanted to uhmmm *blushes harder* to play the pocky game? If you want too

Dan: *goes completely red faced* I..uh...Okay...* walks over to Phil*

Phil: *red face too* Okay!

Dan: Uh...Can you...Close your eyes?

Phil: Um right now? Uh sure?? *closes eyelids*

Dan: Sorry, I just don't want you to see me... Ready?

Phil: oh okay ready! You have the pocky?

Dan: Yeah… *hands him the pocky*

Phil: okay.... *hearts beating fast* *puts pocky in mouth*

Dan: Okay.... * grabs his hand* *bites pocky and goes a deep shade of red*

Phil: *freezes*

Dan: *move closer to his face, closing his eyes*

Phil: *starts to relax and move closer in too*

Dan: *jerk away* I-I-I'm sorry... * pulls the pocket away and kisses him*

Phil: *Eyes open wide at the sudden impact but relaxes as soon as he realizes what's going on*

Dan: *pulls away* I'm so sorry...

Phil: *sits there in shock, processing what happens* No... Dan! Dan, it's okay!.

Dan: I'm sorry... * backs away* * runs and locks himself in the bathroom*

Phil: Dan! *chases after* Dan, why are you sorry?

Dan: Because I kissed you and because you don't like me and everything...

Phil: Dan.... Thats... I like you! I like you ever since you stalked me and I like you now. And and I just.... 

Dan: *I'm so stupid...I'm such an idiot now he's lying and uncomfortable and I ruined everything*

Phil: Dan! Come on out there! You have nothing to worry about! Dan, please!

Dan: *I'm nothing now...I just kissed him...* i'm sorry...

Phil: Dan, don't be sorry! You're a good kisser! And I like that? It?

Dan: *Freeze* Phil...

Phil: Yes....?

Dan: You heard me didn't you...

Phil: What? You said Phil right?

Dan: Yeah… You heard me singing...

Phil: I'm now confused? Dan, come out of there, please!

Dan: *comes out* You heard my song, heh...

Phil: Just a bit, yeah? But what does that have to do with...?

Dan: *hugs* * sings: Philly you silly boy you don't think I'm anything more than a friend but u would tell you we should be more than this… Philly you're my best friend lend me your hand and we can just sit here forever " *

Phil: *Smiles* Forever... *grabs hands then kiss Dan on the lips*

**Author's Note:**

> Rowan and I RP (Role Played) as Phil and Dan one night. To be honest, this was the first time I ever RPed! And it was WICKED fun! =^u^=
> 
> Phil - Me
> 
> Dan - Rowan


End file.
